nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Foocubus
"You have a curious feeling..." I have that sometimes, as a negative effect. Wonder what it means. :You got the level drain, but it was blocked by some artifact such as Excalibur, or you were polymorphed into a drain-resistant monster.--Ray Chason 18:08, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Level 1 Succubus What happens when you have sex with a succubus at level 1 and it de-levels you? Also, what happens when it says "You're such a nice guy, I wish..."? :When you are drained from level 1, whatever the cause, you die; if it's a foocubus, your score line says you died of "overexertion." So don't be too hasty about kicking sinks. :When you get the "nice guy/sweet lady" message, the foocubus teleports away (except on a no-teleport level) and remains in condition to try again; it does not autocancel, nor complain of a headache.--Ray Chason 01:56, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Is this death avoided with an amulet of life saving? How is this handled by the game- does the level drain just get ignored?--PeterGFin 13:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, the "oLS will save you. I'm pretty sure you get set to level 1 and 0 XP in that case. --Darth l33t 22:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Which is which Any chance of a clarification as to which is male and which is female? I always forget... 10:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Incubus in Latin means "lying upon"; succubus (i.e. sub-cubus) means "lying beneath". It seems even devils prefer the missionary position.--Ray Chason 17:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Autocancel and stoning Is it possible to un-cancel a foocubus by stoning and stone-to-fleshing it? -- Tjr 23:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :This was possible through 3.4.1 (bug SC341-10), but foocubi and nymphs no longer uncancel. See . I suppose you have me to blame for that.--Ray Chason 00:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) leash and non-teleport "Leashing the foocubus will prevent it from teleporting on its own." -- is this really true for foocubi? I know for sure a leashed tame arch-lich will teleport away as it deems fit, the leash will then go slack. -Tjr 09:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Just tried it. The pet will teleport away but stay leashed. However the next turn the leash will go slack because you're suddenly leashed to something really far away. -- Qazmlpok 13:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) #chat I tested it in wiz mode. If you #chat with a Foocubus, it will either seduce you (if it does not have a headache) or cajole you, based on gender. Cajoling has no effect, but since #chat uses a turn for you and not for the foocusbus, the foocubus will then act you as if you had ended the turn in any other way. This means that if it is hostile, it will try to attack you if you are not on Elbereth or a scroll of scare monster or whatever else. A peaceful or tame foocubus will not attack at this point (which is what the article originally implied), simply because the foocubus would not normally attack at this point. Tjr made an edit with a comment saying that a hostile foocubus would ignore Elbereth if #chatted to; I assume he meant that it will use it's seduction "attack". A foocubus will not attack if you're on Elbereth but it will seduce you if able; the seduction from #chat isn't really an attack. In short, the only special part of #chatting to a foocubus is the seduction effect. It uses up a turn for you like normal and does not use up a turn for the creature chatted to, like with anything else. In fact, I'm fairly certain that #chatting to a foocubus and laying with it will not use a turn for the foocubus; so if it doesn't teleport away it will immediately attack you when it's turn comes up. Cajoling also has no effect on it's own. -- Qazmlpok 03:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Wizmode testing and gameplay experience confirm: If you stand on Elbereth, hostile foocubi will not attack. But if you #chat to them, they will seduce you (but still not hit). Even without standing on Elbereth, #chatting seems to always start seduction, while normal melee attacks do not (gameplay experience only). In practise, it is therefore a good idea to dust-engrave Elbereth before getting all your armor removed. : This "#chatting only takes up a turn" theory does not seem very plausible to me, given the above observations. Proponents, please correct or remove it. The source code trail goes Source%3ASounds.c#dotalk, Source%3ASounds.c#dochat, Source%3ASounds.c#domonnoise, Source%3AMhitu.c#could_seduce, Source%3AMhitu.c#doseduce. Reading up, I learned #chat will not make a foocubus seduce you if you are standing on an item in a shop, are polymorphed into a nymph, are the wrong gender, are in animal form, the foocubus isn't ready yet or is cancelled, or you are unconcious, but no further conditions. -Tjr 18:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nymphs are not "immune" to seduction, just tested this. I assume that you were a male character that polymorphed into a female nymph and tried #chatting to a succubus. Polymorphing into a nymph or succubus will make you female, polymorphing into a incubus will make you male, same with any other restricted-gender classes. I believe I mentioned in the article that one was to utilize a foocubus of the same gender is to polymorph yourself into a foocubus of the opposite gender. This is something that was mentioned in the foocubus spoiler linked to on the page, as it also grants you high (max?) CH and level drain resistance. ::I believe I misstated the "#chat only takes up a turn thing", if that is what you got from it. Let me try to clarify. ::Seduction occurs in the following situation. Assume that you are currently of the opposite gender of the foocubus and are not polymorphed into any class that will restrict your ability to lay, it doesn't have a headache, etc. ::*The foocubus attacks you with the seduction attack and hits. If the foocubus misses you will see messages such as "The foocubus pretends to be friendly", smile engagingly, etc. Upon hitting you successfully, you will goto the standard procedure of the foocubus removing your armor and then possibly resulting in one of the effects (if you didn't refuse to remove your suit/cloak). This cannot happen on your own turn, obviously, and will also not take up any additional turns - all armor is removed instantly, unlike with a nymph where you can spend several turns removing your suit. ::*You #chat in the direcion of the foocubus. This is impossible if you are standing on an unpaid item in a shop, as #chat always assumes you meant > and never asks for another direction. #chat successfully ends your turn, whether you chat with a foocubus or your dog. #chat will always initiate the encounter so long as the preconditions hold. It does not matter if you are standing on Elbereth or not, so while it certainly is safer to do so, the foocubus will avoid standing next to you making it more difficult to #chat with them. Because your turn ends regardless of the encounter happening or not (i.e. cajoling, headache), the foocubus will then get a turn that it will probably use to attack you. Note that even if the encounter DOES happen, the foocubus will still get a turn; so if it can't teleport away due to a no-teleport level, it will have the ability to attack you immediately after the encounter, if you aren't fast enough to get two consecutive turns. I'm going to re-emphasize the actual cause of the "The foocubus cajoles you. The foocubus attacks!" confusion - the foocubus is not attacking specifically because it cajoles you, it is attacking because it is the foocubus' turn. ::I hope I've clarified this. I'm really not the best at explaining things. -- Qazmlpok 19:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, that sounds more reasonable. 1) Nymphs: I think I misread Source:Mhitu.c#line2139 - only non-foocubi will never seduce a nymph. 2) polyself foocubi: If you do so, you will miss out on all the stats improvements, but still permanently gain/lose XP levels, charisma, maxHP, and power. 3) Elbereth protection and armor removal in only one turn should be mentioned in the article. This has given rise to a long and confusing discussion on RGRN death while nymph seduction. 4) I'm going to effect the changes in a few days if there is no further discussion. -Tjr ::::Armor removal by foocubus takes one turn, and potentially for every set. "armor removal" by nymphs is actually the @ removing their own armor. It is NOT instantaneous, so you very well can end up being "paralyzed" for several turns while you remove your suit, like what was mentioned in that thread. I believe that line of source you quoted is for NYMPH seduction, not foocubus. While doing some of the wiz testing I did notice that the nymphs did not try to seduce me while polymorphed into a foocubus (incubus I think); #chatting to them had them say stuff along the lines of "The nymph brags about loot taken from adventurers". -- Qazmlpok 01:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC)